Really
by JewWitch
Summary: FINALLY complete! This was my first South story that I never finished...till now...sweet little bit of fluff, starting post-walk-in-scene in S2. Spencer gets sick, Ashley shows her protective side, and Paula finally comes around the homophobic bend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peeps!

So I have just recently discovered this AMAZING show called South of Nowhere, and maybe I'm the last one on the planet who didn't know about it, but if you're ANY kind of queer girl, you need to be watching it. I don't have TV at home, so I tend to be behind the times on these sorts of things, but this show is totally groundbreaking in that it's just a regular teen drama, ala dawson's creek, only it stars two girls as the primary relationship around which the entire show revolves. but it's not a "gay show," either, because most of the characters are straight; it's just a mixed bag, with the message that LGBT relationships are now being incorperated into the mainstream of teenage drama. and with rose troche (of the l-word and go fish, among other things) as consulting producer, no worries about authenticity or selling out to horny guys who just want to see two girls get it on. and on top of ALL that, the actresses in question are both inSANEly hot, and have major on-screen chemistry...in short, everyone needs to watch this show. fortunately for impoverished students like me, most of the episodes are online at the-n (dot) com, and the season 3 premiere is TOMORROW NIGHT, kids! 8pm on the N. Go watch it. And then read my story :)

_**Really**_

A South of Nowhere story

By JewWitch

_Summary_: After the events of "How the World Crumbles," how will Paula come around to trusting Ashley with her daughter? Will Ashley ever be able to trust Spencer's family? Is all this too much pressure for two teenage girls with a mountain of emotional baggage already on their shoulders? This might just be a one-shot, or it might go on, depending on how the first part goes...and feedback of course!

_Rating_: R

_Slash Warning_: If somehow you have managed to stumble onto this page without realizing it, this is a SUPER-GAY show starring two SUPER-HOT girls who are in love with each other. If that's not your cup of tea, move along, cause nobody's holding a gun to your head saying, "read some girl-on-girl fanfic, or I'll blow ya to kingdom come!" :)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ashley's almost-asleep daze was broken by the incessant trilling coming from her girlfriend's backpack. Spencer made no move to remedy the situation; she was sprawled out flat across Ashley's stomach, breathing deeply and evenly without so much as a twitch.

"Spence," Ashley mumbled, lightly shaking her girlfriend's bare shoulder.

"Mmm," Spencer mumbled back.

"Your phone. Make it stop." Spencer gave a low, pathetic groan, pulling herself out of Ashley's arms and leaning across to reach her backpack. Ashley blinked her eyes open, appreciating the view of her girlfriend's smooth, naked skin at close range. Finally the grating sound stopped, and Spencer threw her phone down on the floor in disgust.

"What was that, are you timing how long we can go now?" Ashley asked with a sardonic grin. Spencer grinned back sleepily, flopping down on top of her and kissing her until they both felt completely awake, and more than a little worked up.

"Nope. A reminder that it's time to go home."

"Home?" Ashley repeated bleakly, her expression crestfallen. "But you just got here."

"If by _just_, you mean three hours ago when school let out, then yeah," Spencer agreed, grinning indulgently as she reached for her bra, which was dangling from the bedside lamp. "I'm sorry baby, you know I'd rather stay, but I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner...you know how crazy she's been about family dinner lately." Ashley pouted.

"I can't believe she's got you trained to jump up at the ring of a bell. She's turning you into Pavlov's dogs!"

"No she isn't," Spencer said patiently, pulling on her t-shirt and tugging out her long blond hair from under the collar. "I'm the one who set the alarm, Ash...cause I knew we'd be so busy doing it all afternoon, I'd lose track of time." She smirked, sunlight streaking through her tousled hair. Her blue eyes were fixed on Ashley with an open expression of adoration. Ashley reached out and traced her fingers across Spencer's lips, and Spencer kissed them one at a time.

"Don't go yet," Ashley murmured, grazing her fingers over Spencer's cheek and through her hair. "Ever since you came out to your parents, we barely see each other..."

"Ashley, we were together all day," Spencer said patiently, with a smirk that said in no uncertain terms that she was enjoying the attention from her girlfriend.

"That's at _school_," Ashley whined. "That doesn't count!"

"Why not?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Because at school," Ashley whispered, leaning in so her lips brushed Spencer's ear, "I can't do this..." Her hand slipped up under Spencer's shirt, as she trailed her nails over the sheer, silky material of her girlfriend's bra. She could feel the sharp intake of breath; the soft _ohhhh_ that went along with it left her own body thrumming, aching with need. She lowered her head slightly and began kissing Spencer's throat, tasting the sweet tang of dried sweat left over from several hours of energetic lovemaking, while her hands met under Spencer's shirt to undo the front clasp of her bra. Another breathy moan of approval, and she held the warm weight of her girlfriend's perfect breasts in her hands, teasing them with light touches as she felt the nipples tighten under her palms.

"Ashley," Spencer whimpered, both hands gripping her girlfriend's hair as a shudder passed through her body.

"Want me to stop?" Ashley grinned coyly, pulling back to look in Spencer's stormy blue eyes, glazed with desire. In answer, Spencer grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard. Ashley returned the kiss enthusiastically, rolling her onto her back and letting their arms and legs tangle together, rocking against each other. Crawling down her girlfriend's sweat-slicked body, Ashley began kissing and nipping those sensitive breasts, nuzzling the soft flesh with lips, tongue and teeth.

"Ohhhh, fuck," Spencer gasped, her hands tightening in Ashley's hair as her back arched up, presenting her tantalizing flesh to her girlfriend with even more enthusiasm. "Oh god Ash, that feels so good," she groaned.

"Are you wet for me, beautiful Spencer?" Ashley purred, trailing her nails down the flat stomach that lay trembling beneath her.

"I'm drowning," Spencer groaned rakishly, taking one of Ashley's hands and pressing it between her legs. Ashley gasped, feeling her own cheeks begin to burn. Though they'd been together for months, every time she touched this beautiful, miraculous girl, every time they looked at each other, it felt like the first time...the first time sex had ever been something more than just fun.

"I love you, Spencer," Ashley whispered, as she felt her girlfriend's body clutch her fingers, then release them with a sob of ecstasy. They collapsed back onto the mattress together, panting and sweaty, laying limply in each other's arms for several long moments without speaking.

"Now I'm really gonna be late," Spencer grinned dopily. "Bummer." Ashley smiled back, taking Spencer's hand and playing with her fingers.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave...ever."

"Aw, Ash...does anyone but me know how sweet you really are?"

"Um, nope. You're the first and only one to know my deep, dark secret."

"Why don't you come home with me, and have dinner with us tonight?" Spencer smiled, nuzzling the hand she held in her own.

"Yeah right. 'Los Angeles mother of three jailed for the murder of slutty teen lesbo, news at eleven.' I don't think so!"

"C'mon baby, she's gonna get used to it...I know she is. We just have to help her along...show her how normal we really are, by just doing what we always do...and not hiding it."

"I don't think so, Spence," Ashley shook her head. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Okay," Spencer nodded dejectedly, gathering her clothes for the second time in sedate silence. "Bye," she smiled mechanically, giving Ashley a quick, perfunctory kiss. Ashley watched her go, her stomach twisting with a combination of guilt at refusing the offer of family dinner with the Carlins, and nervous tension at the memory of being hauled down the stairs by her hair, and thrown out into the night in her underwear. How could she ever go back inside that house?

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Spencer looked back as Ashley called after her, a small, but genuine smile emerging on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Okay," she nodded. "I really love you, you know."

"I know...I love you too." Ashley watched her go, grinning and lovesick. How could she _not_ go back into that house, as long as Spencer was there?

Spencer found Ashley waiting by her locker the next morning, holding two cups of coffee and looking anxious. "Was she pissed?" Ashley handed over one of the cups, biting her lip. "Are you grounded? Can you still come out tonight?"

"Yes, she was a little pissed; and no, I'm not grounded."

"No?" Ashley perked up, blinking incredulously. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Spencer shrugged. Ashley stared at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"You told her you were too busy having sex with me to be home on time?"

"No, doofus, I told her _truthfully_ that I was at your house and that we lost track of time."

"And Paula was okay with that?"

"I told you, she's trying," Spencer said as she opened her locker and began pulling out books.

"Wow," Ashley murmured incredulously. "So we're still going to the beach party tonight?"

"Looks like it," Spencer agreed with a yawn.

"Sweet! You're gonna love it Spence, first beach bonfire of summer! I can't wait to tell Kyla."

"You're really getting into this whole sister thing, I see," Spencer observed with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, she has a way of growing on you...kind of like a fungus."

"Nice."

The day passed agonizingly slowly for Ashley, but the thought of another suspension kept her from cutting any more classes. Instead, she concentrated on giving orders via cell phone concerning the coming bonfire, making sure that Aiden knew to bring the wood, Kyla the beach chairs and blankets, and Chelsea and Clay the marshmallows. Even Shaun had agreed to come, promising a portable sound system that would elevate the entire experience to another level.

"What do I bring?" Spencer pouted, looking up sullenly from her homework in sixth period study hall.

"You bring the most important thing of all," Ashley purred, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Spencer raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, _and that would be...?_

"Me!" Ashley chirped, grinning. Spencer snorted.

"You're lucky I think you're cute and funny...otherwise you'd be a total egomaniac!"

"Yes, but I'm _your_ egomaniac."

"Lucky me," Spencer rolled her eyes. Something in her voice made Ashley's stomach twist unpleasantly; but before she could ask her girlfriend if anything was bothering her, the bell rang, resulting in a tumult of noise and movement as the entire student body of King High sprang to its feet as one, ready for the weekend.

"Spencer...?"

"Ladies!" Aiden bounced into the classroom just as everyone else was filing out, bowing formally in front of them and rising with his usual shit-eating grin firmly in place. "Are we ready to rock n' roll?"

"Sure, let's do it." Spencer hopped down from her seat on the desk, smiling, and for once Ashley followed her quietly.

The moon was high in the sky before the bonfire was built to blazing. Glen, Aiden and Clay had spent more time bickering over whose fire-building strategy was best than they had actually _building_ the fire, but with Shaun's spinning, plenty of cold beers and a few frisbees, the rest of them hadn't minded much. Still, it was barely ten o'clock when Ashley looked over and saw her girlfriend fast asleep in a beach chair, head drooping onto her shoulder. She left her sister talking to Aiden, and knelt in the sand in front of Spencer's chair.

"Hey sleepyhead," she murmured, nudging her gently. "Are you sauced or what? You want some water?"

"Uhh, no," Spencer mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes. "I only had one beer..." She yawned, blinking slowly.

"You okay?" Ashley cocked her head.

"Actually..." Spencer looked up miserably, and Ashley felt a cold flash of nervous worry rush through her. "I don't feel so hot."

"Aw, baby," Ashley crooned, the cold knot of worry melting away into a flood of tenderness, and relief that something more serious wasn't wrong. "What hurts?" She reached out and cupped Spencer's cheek, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"My throat," Spencer winced. "It's been kind of scratchy all day, but I just ignored it...now it's killing me."

"You feel hot, too," Ashley frowned, stroking her cheek lightly. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"But you've been looking forward to this party for..."

"Hey." Ashley took both of Spencer's hands in hers, gently running her thumbs over her girlfriend's knuckles. "I'm not going to sit here and have fun while you're miserable, so don't ask me to. Okay?"

"Okay," Spencer nodded, a reluctant smile creeping onto her face. Ashley stood up, pulling Spencer to her feet and wrapping one arm firmly around her waist. Spencer leaned on her with a small sigh, closing her eyes briefly.

"Hey guys, we're gonna jam, Spencer doesn't feel good," Ashley said apologetically, picking up both of their purses and jackets.

"You okay Spencer?" Glen immediately flared up into protective-big-brother mode. "Ashley didn't get you all boozed up again, did she?"

"No, Glen, I'm not drunk," Spencer assured him with a trace of annoyance. "I think I'm just coming down with something, okay?"

"Do you want us to take you home?" He asked gallantly, indicating himself and Clay.

"I'm taking her home, jockstrap," Ashley replied acidly.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking my sister," Glen snarled, glaring.

"Guys!" Spencer shouted, immediately wincing. "Ow. Ashley is taking me home, Glen...but thanks for offering. You should stay and have fun for us, okay?"

"Okay," Glen shrugged sullenly. Then, to Ashley, "You okay to drive?"

"Of course I am," Ashley replied, stung. "I may be a little wild sometimes, but I'm not stupid...and especially not with Spencer in the car." Glen stared back at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Good."

They left hand in hand, and inside the car Spencer leaned her head against Ashley's shoulder. Ashley reached over and laid her hand on Spencer's thigh, tracing light patterns on her skin as they drove in comfortable silence. Pulling up to the Carlin house, Ashley couldn't help but notice it was completely dark.

"Are your parents out on a date or something?" She frowned.

"Dunno," Spencer shrugged. Ashley looked from the darkened windows, to her sleepy-eyed girlfriend, and knew she was going back inside Spencer's house for the first time since Paula had dragged her out by her hair. _It's okay_, she told herself firmly. _She's not even home. You'll be fine._ They trailed into the house, and Spencer flopped straight down onto the couch while Ashley headed for the kitchen, looking for a soda. She heard Spencer coughing when her eyes fell on a note on the fridge: _Kids-- explosion in the warehouse district, Mom's working an overnight at the hospital and I'm finding emergency foster care for the kids of the workers who were injured. Send them all your prayers. Your curfews are still in effect. Love, Dad. _

Ashley read the note through quickly, then again more slowly. Her eyes lingered over the words _Love, Dad_. She remembered Spencer's father promising them both that he would do everything he could to protect them; and the anxiety she'd felt since crossing the threshold into the Carlins' house abated. "Spence, I'm making you some tea!" She called over her shoulder. A few minutes later she came back into the living room, carrying the tea and note and handing both to Spencer.

"Wow," Spencer said quietly when she'd read the note. "Those poor kids."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed quietly, warmed as always by her girlfriend's empathy and compassion. "Do you guys really...I mean do you actually...?" Ashley faltered, and Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Pray?" Ashley finished awkwardly. They blinked at each other. Spencer smiled in that way that made Ashley feel like the only person in the whole, wide world.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

"What do you pray for?"

"Well...the usual stuff, I guess...peace on earth, good will toward men...and women..." They smirked at each other. "I pray for understanding and clarity, for my family to be healthy, for my mom and dad to have help and guidance when they're doing things like, well, taking care of explosion victims..." Spencer looked up at Ashley and held her gaze without blinking. "And I pray every day for my mom to be able to see how much I love you, and be okay with it." They held each other's gaze; Ashley felt her chest constricting with fierce love for the girl sitting beside her. She leaned in for a kiss, but Spencer pushed her away, turned, and sneezed loudly into her cupped hands.

"Bless you," Ashley giggled, handing her a tissue from the coffee table.

"Thanks," Spencer sniffed sheepishly. "Sorry I ruined the moment."

"You could never ruin anything," Ashley grinned with a shake of her head. Leaning in again, she kissed Spencer's forehead, and stood, gathering her purse.

"So...are you okay here?"

"Huh?" Spencer blinked up at her girlfriend, nonplussed. "You're leaving?"

"Well I just thought..." Ashley's throat went dry with Spencer's despondent gaze upon her. "I mean, after a night sewing explosion victims back together, the last thing Paula's gonna want to see is my face." Spencer blinked, opened her mouth, and closed it again. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, baby, don't," Ashley begged, sitting back down and gathering her quietly crying girlfriend into her arms.

"I just..." Spencer sniffed, and buried her face in Ashley's neck. "I just really don't want you to go, Ash."

"Okay, baby, shhh, I'll stay...I'll stay forever if you want me to," Ashley murmured, stroking her hair and holding her close. Spencer nodded against her neck.

"That sounds good," she mumbled, as her body relaxed, and Ashley began gently stroking her hair. Soon they were both fast asleep.

It was just beginning to get light out when Ashley woke, disoriented and thirsty. Slowly, she disentangled herself from her girlfriend's sleeping body, being careful not to jostle her. Then she stood quietly for a moment, just staring at Spencer in the pale, early morning light, wanting to kiss her awake, but knowing that she needed her rest. Padding silently into the kitchen, she didn't notice the light under the door until it was too late, and suddenly she found herself standing face-to-face with Spencer's mother, holding a cup of coffee with her white doctor's coat hanging over her arm. Immediately her body was flooded with panic, as the sense memory of their last meeting shot through her; she could actually feel her scalp tingling unpleasantly, heart pounding.

"Hello, Ashley," Paula said stiffly. For a moment, Ashley was seized by a mad desire to turn and run from the room.

"I-I'm sorry," She stammered, backing up nervously against the door. "I didn't mean to-- I mean I just fell asleep and--"

"Ashley, it's okay," Paula said with, incredibly, a small smile on her lips. "What I saw when I came in looked pretty innocent." Ashley blinked, unable to think of anything to say at the thought of Paula watching her and Spencer while they slept. "Are you all right?" Paula asked, breaking the awkward silence with a gesture to the tea laying out on the counter next to an open bottle of NyQuil.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Spencer's a little sick...that's why we came home early and I, um, stayed. She's just got a sore throat and a little fever, but she didn't want me to leave, so..." Ashley trailed off, twisting her thumb ring nervously. "Was it bad tonight...at the hospital?" She looked up, finding Paula's surprised blue eyes, uncannily like Spencer's, upon her.

"Yes," she said finally. "It was a bad night for a lot of people." They looked at each other speculatively.

"I'm sorry that happened," Ashley said quietly. Then she looked down at her feet. "Well, now that you're home, I guess I should go...will you, um, tell Spencer I'll call her later?" Another awkward silence. _Yeah, sure you'll tell her_, Ashley thought dejectedly.

"You don't have to leave, Ashley."

"I don't?" Ashley blinked, flabbergasted.

"...You really love my daughter, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, without a moment's hesitation. "I really do." Paula crossed the room, and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze.

"I'm sorry I've made it so hard...for both of you." Speechless, Ashley just nodded. "It's been hard for me, too...but I'm trying to respect Spencer's feelings. I guess that means I have to try to respect yours, too."

"Thank you," Ashley said dumbly. Paula smiled then, a small, but genuine smile.

"Go on back to bed now...and come get me if either of you needs anything, okay?"

"'Kay," Ashley mumbled dumbly, wondering vaguely in the back of her mind if this was really just a dream as she stumbled back into the living room, crawling under the covers beside Spencer on the comfortable old couch. Spencer rolled over and reached her arms out, curling up around Ashley automatically. Ashley thought she was still asleep until her girlfriend's husky voice murmured in her ear, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ashley murmured back, taking the hand wrapped around her stomach and kissing it gently. "Everything's okay, Spence."


	2. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

Hey peeps!

well this is a short-ish chapter (for me I mean), but sometimes a scene just comes out on its own, and it is what it is, you know? Nothing dirty here, this is totally G-rated sweetness...and as an added bonus, you get a mini-tutorial in crucial queer films according to me :) So enjoy!

**Really**

**Chapter 2**

**By JewWitch**

Anyone who knew Spencer would agree that one of her best qualities was her sunny disposition; hardly anyone could count on one hand the number of times they'd ever heard a cross word from her (except for Glen, who knew perfectly well he'd earned every one of her withering glares a hundred times over). Waking up next to Spencer, well, that was one of life's greatest joys for Ashley; opening her eyes to find those stormy-ocean blues locked on hers, full of warmth and light and love, all for her.

It was probably lucky for Ashley that she _wasn't_ there when Spencer opened her eyes today, though. Twisted uncomfortably into the old couch, sweaty and sniffling and aching all over, Spencer couldn't remember the last time she'd awoken feeling so cranky. The fact that Ashley wasn't there beside her, as she'd been the night before, only added to her foul mood. _She just up and left_, Spencer thought angrily, as hot tears sprang to her blurry eyes. _I can't believe she didn't even leave a note... _Pulling herself out of the tangle of blankets, Spencer was seized with an onslaught of conflicting emotions that pounded on her already aching head as she shuffled toward the kitchen. She knew that Ashley was still dealing with the very legitimate fear of her house...she didn't need to be reminded how horrible it was the night her mom had walked in on them, and thrown Ashley out the door, half-naked, by her hair. It had been awful for her, too. But that wasn't going to happen again-- her mom was trying now, she really was, and Ashley _had_ to know that, didn't she? Wasn't Ashley going to try, too? Wasn't Spencer worth the effort? This thought plunged her mood into an even darker pit as she wiped away her tears, sniffling angrily as her nose started to run. She felt guilty for needing Ashley this much, when Ashley had every reason to stay away; and she felt angry at Ashley for not being there. Righteous indignation swelled in her chest as she pushed the kitchen door open, hoping her dad would be there to make her some tea.

There was Ashley. Standing over the stove, singing along to the radio, wearing-- no. She must be delirious, hallucinating. Ashley...wearing her dad's "Kiss the Chef" apron? Spencer was too bewildered to speak, and just stood there with her mouth half-open. Then Ashley turned and saw her standing there, a shy, bemused grin making its way crookedly onto her beautiful face.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she said, as if this were the most natural situation in the world, as if they greeted each other every morning this way. "How are you feeling?" Speech was still beyond Spencer; it was perhaps merciful that her runny nose chose that moment to assert itself, doubling her over with a huge sneeze, then another, and another.

"Bless you, bless you, bless you!" Ashley exclaimed, still grinning crookedly as she laid a cool hand on the small of Spencer's back, pushing her down into a chair at the counter. "You better ease up with those sneezes, baby, or you're gonna give yourself whiplash," she joked.

"I can't help it," Spencer whined plaintively, snatching the tissue Ashley offered her and blowing her nose hard.

"So I guess you're _not _feeling better," Ashley observed sardonically. Spencer just glowered at her. "How about some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Spencer crumpled up the kleenex and took another, slowly shredding it.

"Not even for chocolate chip pancakes?" Ashley asked, eyes twinkling. Spencer blinked up at her in amazement.

"You made chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Uh-huh."

"For me?"

"No, for Glen," Ashley replied seriously. Spencer smacked her on the shoulder. "Ow! Of course for you, doofus! You think I'd put this on for anyone else?" She gestured to her newly acquired accessory, which was currently smudged with flour. A reluctant grin curled the corner of Spencer's mouth. Ashley seemed to take this as a sign that Spencer was hungry after all, because she jumped up and brought two plates of steaming, chocolate-studded pancakes over to the table. Spencer really wasn't hungry, but she felt it would be rude in the extreme not to at least force down a few bites. Never once had she seen Ashley cook anything (unless pressing the "popcorn" button on the microwave counted as cooking); she was therefore shocked in the extreme when she put the first bite in her mouth.

"Ash, this is amazing," she mumbled, and Ashley's eyes sparkled with glee. "They taste just like my dad's!"

"Good, he'll be glad to hear I was actually paying attention." Spencer raised one eyebrow in question at Ashley's satisfied grin. "Your dad was the one who showed me how to make them," she explained with a shrug. "It's his recipe." The thought of Ashley and her dad cooking together, standing right here in this kitchen while she slept...suddenly, Spencer felt a huge, dead weight of guilt drop into her stomach for thinking that Ashley had bailed on her. She looked down at her fork miserably.

"Spence?" Ashley hesitantly put out a hand to push Spencer's hair back from her face. "What's the matter? Is it...should I not have...?"

"No, it's great that you-- I just--" Spencer looked up miserably, and was immediately swallowed up by Ashley's deep brown eyes, fixed anxiously on her. "When I woke up and you weren't there...I just assumed you took off." Ashley blinked, but didn't say anything. "I was mad at you...and you were in here making me pancakes." Still Ashley didn't speak. "Forgive me?" Spencer said in a small voice. Ashley picked up Spencer's hand from the table, and drew it to her lips, kissing her knuckles with such reverence, Spencer almost burst into tears right there in the kitchen.

"Only if you finish your pancakes," she said seriously.

"Goof," Spencer laughed weakly.

"_Your_ goof," Ashley corrected her, and, leaning forward, she kissed the end of Spencer's nose.

"Ash!" Spencer squealed, leaping back. "Don't do that, are you crazy? You're gonna get my germs."

"Ohhh, it's okay...I already got my cootie shot at recess," Ashley grinned, waving her off with a wink.

"I am not talking about cooties, you nut. I've got germs-- legitimately gross, snotty germs, and now you're gonna get them too, and I'll feel soooo guilty!" Spencer actually looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Shh, baby, c'mere..." Ashley pulled Spencer into her lap, letting her girlfriend cry into her hair for a few minutes while stroking her back soothingly. This wasn't her Spencer, she knew; this was a fever and a train-wreck of emotions all crash-landing on her sweet girl's shoulders at once. Her desire to protect Spencer, to keep her safe and whole and away from all pain flared up then, always so close to the surface.

"Spence, I don't care about stupid germs, okay? I'm not gonna stop kissing you, so just forget it. Anyway, you were probably more contagious yesterday, right? So it doesn't even matter now, does it?" Spencer sniffed, looking up from Ashley's shoulder with red, wet eyes.

"You won't be mad?" She asked in a small voice.

"I won't be mad," Ashley assured her, shaking her head gravely. "Especially if you make _me_ chocolate chip pancakes when _I'm_ sick."

"Okay," Spencer grinned, putting her head back down on Ashley's shoulder with a sigh. They stayed that way for a few moments, both of their eyes growing heavy as Ashley's cool fingers ran gently through Spencer's silky hair. Then the front door slammed, and Spencer jerked her head up the way a child does when they don't want to admit they were falling asleep.

"What was that?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Oh, your dad and Clay went out for some videos and stuff," Ashley informed her, "so we wouldn't have to go out again for the rest of the weekend. I gave him a totally dykeadelic movie list...seemed like a good time to start your queer media education, anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer grinned. "What are we watching?"

"Well," Ashley's eyes tilted up thoughtfully. "We should probably start with _D.E.B.S_., because it's the silliest and the least angsty...then we've got _But I'm a Cheerleader, The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love_, some Margaret Cho, and _Tank Girl_, which isn't _technically_ a lesbian movie, but it's indie and still totally queer. Then if we have time, we should totally go online and watch _Girltrash_." Ashley's dark eyes sparkled with glee as she ticked off her selections.

"I cannot believe you sent Dad and Clay out for those movies," Spencer grinned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep. It might've been kinder to send them out for tampons, huh?" Looking at each other, the two girls burst into hysterical giggles.

"Okay, let's go get this party started," Spencer snickered, feeling a lot less miserable about being stuck inside and sick all weekend. They uncurled themselves from the chair where they were entwined, and headed for the living room. "Wait!" Spencer exclaimed suddenly, stopping short so that Ashley walked into her back and bounced back.

"What?" Ashley blinked. Spencer smiled shyly.

"Bring the pancakes."


	3. Popsicles and Talking Milkshakes

So, okay, like most everyone else, I really hate Paula. Especially because I kind of over-identify with Ashley-- no, I do not have a trust fund or a dead rock star for a dad; but I _did_ have the rep as the wild-child queer girl in my high school, and I also had the blond-haired, blue-eyed catholic girlfriend whose parents totally hated me. I never got dragged out of the house by my hair or anything, but that scene really stuck with me, and I really wanted to try to find some way for Paula to work it out that felt real, like it could actually happen...so this chap is my attempt to make Paula into a (slightly!) more sympathetic character. Everybody tell me what you think:)

**Really**

**Chapter 3**

**By JewWitch**

By the time Paula came home from the hospital staff meeting, it was mid-afternoon, and she was relieved to see Ashley's car no longer in the driveway. It hadn't been as bad dealing with the strange teen in the kitchen that morning as it might have been; the fact that Ashley was plainly terrified of her made her feel, for the first time, stirrings of guilt that made her want to at least _try_ to be nice. For Spencer's sake, if nothing else. Still, she was glad she wouldn't be expected to put up with the girl camping in her living room all weekend long, especially with Spencer under the weather. This would be a good opportunity for some quality family time. She had even stopped at the store and picked up a few of Spencer's favorite things; peanut butter cup ice cream and grape soda and lemon-poppy muffins for the morning.

"Hi sweetheart," she said as she came in the door with the groceries.

"Hi Mom," Spencer said a little hoarsely. She was sprawled on the couch with her pillow and her favorite old stuffed monkey, watching one of those strange new cartoons that Paula couldn't even begin to fathom-- in her day, no one would've watched talking milkshakes, french fries and meat wads.

"How are you feeling, Spence?"

"Crappy." Paula sat on the edge of the couch and kissed Spencer on the cheek, then felt her forehead.

"Dad already gave me Tylenol," Spencer pre-empted her before she could say anything.

"Okay, sweetie," Paula smiled, smoothing back her hair. "How about some grape soda?"

"Sure," Spencer shrugged, absently twisting the stuffed monkey's fur between her fingers. Paula gave her daughter's shoulder a brief squeeze, then rose and went to the kitchen, putting away her groceries and getting out a glass and ice for Spencer's soda. She even put in a bendy-straw to make it easier for Spencer to drink it lying on the couch.

"Here you go, honey," she said with a smile when she came back in.

"Thanks," Spencer murmured, taking a sip and then abandoning it on the coffee table.

"So, what time did Ashley go home?" Paula asked as casually as she could manage.

"She didn't go home," Spencer said without taking her eyes off the floating french fries, now yelling at the meat wad. Who thinks to put a goatee on a box of french fries? "She just went to the store to get some popsicles. For my throat."

"Oh," Paula said curtly. Disappointment bubbled up inside her, as she realized her plans for family time had just been torpedoed. Spencer glanced up from her cartoon.

"Thanks for letting her hang out, Mom. I know you're trying." Spencer's smile was so sincere, Paula couldn't help giving her a small smile back. At least she was prepared now; it was worse to be caught by surprise by Ashley's presence, when the image of what she'd seen in Spencer's room that night kept flashing in her head like a movie. As if on cue, the door opened then, and Ashley came in, carrying a plastic grocery bag and smiling broadly, her eyes glued to the girl on the couch. Paula stood up stiffly.

"Hello Ashley," she nodded.

"Hi Mrs. C," Ashley nodded back, her hundred-watt grin dimming noticeably as her eyes moved off of Spencer. _At least she's not calling me Paula anymore_, Paula thought fleetingly. _She's finally learning some respect_. Swallowing the rock-hard lump in her throat, she forced the image of this girl's hands all over her daughter's bare body out of her mind, and decided to go for broke.

"I'm making a pot roast for dinner tonight; would you like to stay and eat with us? Clay and Chelsea will be here, too." She saw the two girls share an inquisitive glance with each other, probably out of surprise.

"Um, sure, that would be great," Ashley agreed, sitting down on the couch with Spencer and pulling two rainbow-colored popsicles out of the bag at her feet.

"Great," Paula echoed, and turned to retreat into the kitchen, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction despite herself, especially when she heard Ashley telling Spencer she'd never tasted pot roast in her life, and thought it only existed on The Brady Bunch. _That girl is a piece of work,_ she thought to herself with a reluctant grin.

At least she had them both under her roof. It was hard to stay focused on the issue of her daughter's sex life when she finally began to notice the little things between them, things that, whether she wanted to admit it or not, showed that there was more between the two girls than she'd seen that night in Spencer's room. She noticed how every time Spencer sneezed, Ashley blessed her and leaned up on her elbow to get a tissue from the coffee table, even though Spencer could've just as easily reached the box herself. She noticed Ashley cajoling, bargaining and begging Spencer to drink more of whatever was in front of her (which Ashley was constantly in and out of the kitchen to refill); when Spencer whined and complained that she didn't want anything, Ashley stubbornly reminded her that she had a fever and needed plenty of fluids. And she noticed all the gentle touches between them, how Spencer clearly relished all of Ashley's little kisses on her forehead or her nose; when Spencer coughed, Ashley rubbed her back. She wanted to hate this girl, she really did. She was afraid of where Spencer's life might lead with Ashley Davies in it. But it was impossible to hate someone who was being so good to your child.

"I want to go with you to that meeting," she said quietly to her husband when he came into the kitchen from his study.

"What meeting?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"The...P-FLAG meeting," Paula said to the floor. She felt her husband's strong fingers lift her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. He was beaming at her.

"That would be wonderful," he said, and kissed her. They looked at each other for a minute, just smiling. "It's all going to be okay, you know."

"I'm actually starting to think it might be."

"Come on," Arthur grinned, "let's go tell the kids dinner's ready." They went out into the living room together, to find Spencer fast asleep in Ashley's arms. Ashley was only half paying attention to the TV, one hand running lightly through Spencer's hair, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ashley?" Arthur asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter. "Do you want to come and eat with us?"

"That's okay, I'll wait until Spence wakes up," Ashley replied in an equally low voice. Her hand never left Spencer's hair.

"Can we bring you anything?" Paula asked. Ashley blinked at her, obviously caught off-guard. "No thanks," she smiled crookedly. "I've already got everything I need."


	4. What Just Happened?

Hello lovely readers!

Well I just wrote this entire update while sitting on the couch with my roommates, drinking coffee and fucking around on our laptops. Well, I was writing the whole time...but J and K were reading aloud from their favorite blogs, looking up random shit on wikipedia (you can't wikipedia craigslist! that's cyber-incest!) and playing weird animation shorts on YouTube. Basically we are having the perfect Sunday. And it's not even over yet :) I should probably tell you all that this chapter has a mild angst/drama warning...I didn't intend to go there when I started out-- and y'all know my stories are mostly light and fluffy-- but sometimes you don't know where a story is headed until you get there. Don't worry, though, everything will always work out just fine for our girls in my world :) Enjoy!**  
**

**Really**

**Chapter 4**

**By JewWitch**

Ashley waited until noon to call Spencer's cell the next day. She would've stayed at Spencer's house all weekend if she could; she'd stay forever if she could, that had been no joke when she said it. But she'd already been wearing the same clothes (and the same underwear) for two days by that point, and felt that after all the leeway Spencer's parents had allowed them both in the last 36 hours, she really ought to give the _some_ positive reinforcement by peaceing out at least for a little while.

"Hello?" Spencer's voice sounded sleepy and gravelly, and Ashley immediately regretted leaving.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but it's okay," Spencer murmured. "I'd rather hear your voice than sleep." She coughed, a horrible, bone-rattling cough, and Ashley winced in sympathy.

"Baby, you sound awful," she groaned. "Want me to come over and feed you some chicken soup?"

"That sounds great...but I'm not actually at home right now."

"Oh, yeah? What, did you decide to go out for a mani/pedi?" Ashley joked, snickering. Spencer didn't answer right away.

"...Don't freak out, okay?"

"Spencer." Ashley's heart began to beat very fast. "Where are you?"

"I'm, um, in the hospital."

Ashley almost took out a cooper-mini on the drive across the city, parking her car illegally in the loading zone by the hospital's main entrance and running all the way to the admittance desk. When she finally came skidding to a halt at the door to Spencer's room, she was severely out of breath. There were Mr. Carlin, Clay and Glen, talking quietly in hard plastic chairs, while a pale but peaceful-looking Spencer slept in the crisp white hospital bed. She still looked sick-- there were dark, bluish-purple circles under her eyes-- but the terrified visions Ashley had had in the car of Spencer hooked up to all kinds of scary machinery with beeps and ventilators had, mercifully, not come to pass. The only scary thing in the room were the thin breathing tubes up Spencer's nose; as soon as Ashley's eyes landed on them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god," she whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting into tears and waking Spencer up again.

"Ashley." Mr. Carlin stood with his trademark reassuring grin firmly in place. "She's fine, she's just resting, okay?" Silent tears spilled down Ashley's face, and Mr. Carlin wrapped her in a bear-hug. "It's really not as bad as it looks," he promised.

"What, what happened?" Ashley sniffed, swiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

"She had an asthma attack in the middle of the night, but she's breathing fine now...we're going home in a couple of hours."

"What?" Ashley blinked, confused. "I didn't even know Spencer had asthma."

"Neither did we," Clay assured her, getting up and laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We were scared shitless, believe me."

"Apparently it's not uncommon for these things to develop in adolescence, especially after experiencing a major climate change like moving to smoggy LA...have you ever noticed her coughing at night, or in her sleep, when you've been together?" Ashley sniffed, trying to pull herself together and think rationally.

"Sometimes," she said slowly, a lead weight of guilt dropping into her stomach. Had she missed something important, something that could've saved Spencer from this suffering? "But she never...I mean, she could always breathe okay."

"That sounds about right," Arthur nodded. "Paula said it can come on very gradually, and it might have been so mild that we wouldn't even notice...this bug just got her real bad, and kicked it all up. But now that we know what we're dealing with, it's all under control...we've got some meds she'll have to start taking..."

"I'll make sure she takes them every day," Ashley said in a rush, her eyes fixed on the still, frail form of her girlfriend in the bed.

"She's going to be fine, Ashley," Arthur said again, patting her back and pushing her toward the chair he'd just vacated. She sat, hesitantly reaching out and taking Spencer's limp hand in both of hers. Her touch was very light, but Spencer stirred as soon as Ashley's hand took hers, her eyes cracking open and settling on her girlfriend with a weak, sleepy smile.

"Hey," she mumbled, blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, angel," Ashley said quietly, drawing Spencer's hand up and kissing her palm. Spencer traced her fingers across Ashley's cheek. They were vaguely aware of Spencer's dad asking her brothers to go get a cup of coffee with him; their eyes were glued to each other.

"Don't cry, Ash," Spencer smiled sweetly. The hand Ashley held against her cheek was still gently wiping away her tears. "I'm okay."

"You scared me real bad, baby," Ashley whispered, pulling Spencer's hand away from her face and laying a slow path of kisses up her arm, from the inside of her wrist to the soft skin of her inner forearm, then her shoulder, then her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't mean-- don't be sorry," Ashley sniffed, sitting back up and wiping away her tears hastily. "I should be the one comforting _you_, not the other way around. You're the one lying in the hospital bed."

"I'm okay, Ash, really," Spencer said quietly, giving the hand that held hers a light squeeze.

"What happened?" Ashley asked urgently, smoothing back a lock of Spencer's hair with her free hand. Spencer shrugged.

"I woke up coughing in the middle of the night, and just...couldn't stop."

"God..." Ashley whispered, willing herself not to cry again as the image of her girlfriend fighting to breathe rushed into her head. "That must have been so scary."

"Yeah, it was," Spencer admitted, rubbing her nose awkwardly around the oxygen tubes with a sniff. "I kept thinking, _I'll catch my breath after the next one...after the next one..." _

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Why?" Spencer blinked, raising her eyebrows. "You couldn't have done anything."

"I could have gotten your parents faster..."

"They couldn't do anything, either. That's why we had to come to the hospital. But it's fine now, I've got some pills I have to take every day and a rescue inhaler, so if it happens again, it won't be so scary." Spencer smiled encouragingly. Ashley blinked, and climbed into the narrow hospital bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's slim waist and gently rubbing her stomach, kissing her temple and nuzzling her nose into the soft blond hair. Spencer sighed contentedly.

"Don't you _ever _stop breathing again, okay?" Ashley mumbled into Spencer's hair.

"Never again," Spencer promised, resting a hand on top of Ashley's over her stomach. They stayed that way for a few minutes, soaking up the comfort of each other's presence, warm and whole and solid. "Ash?" Spencer murmured eventually.

"Hmm?"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Of course," Ashley nodded hastily, scrambling out of the bed and finding the pitcher of water on the bedside table, pouring some into the empty cup that sat next to it. Bringing it back to the bed, Ashley sat on her heels next to Spencer and slipped a hand behind her shoulders, helping her sit up a little so she could drink.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled gratefully, laying back against the pillows with a look of utter exhaustion.

"Sure," Ashley smiled back encouragingly, replacing the cup on the table and squeezing Spencer's leg. "So what happens now?"

"Mom's coming back to run some more tests...then if everything looks how she wants it to, we can go home. Once I get over this bug, as long as I take my pills, Mom says I probably won't even notice I have asthma."

"And you'll have me as your personal slave for as long as it takes for you to feel one hundred percent better," Ashley said firmly, sitting up slightly straighter on the bed.

"Hmm...that doesn't sound so bad," Spencer grinned. "What would it take to get you to be my personal slave when I'm not...huhhh..." Spencer pulled her hand from Ashley's, pinching her nose as her breath caught and her face scrunched up, clearly fighting to hold in a sneeze. She held her breath for a few seconds, then let it out. "Huh," she sniffed, again attempting to scratch her nose around her breathing tubes awkwardly.

"Okay?" Ashley asked anxiously.

"Uh-huh," Spencer nodded sheepishly. "Just didn't want to get boogers all over these stupid tubes." She rolled her eyes, and Ashley laughed weakly, knowing Spencer was trying to keep the mood light so she wouldn't worry any more than she already had. "So, back to the personal slave question..." Spencer grinned evilly, and Ashley laughed again, a real laugh this time. Then Spencer's nose scrunched up again, and the sneeze she'd just beaten back tumbled out, though she clenched her whole upper body to keep her breath from getting away from her, so instead of her usual huge sneeze, all that came out was a stifled _K'shhh!_

"Bless you, baby," Ashley said automatically, having become very used to saying these words over the last 2 days. Spencer sniffled, a strangely thick, wet sound.

"Thadks," she mumbled. When she took her hands away from her face, they were glistening with bright, tomato-red blood.

"Jesus!" Ashley gasped, leaping up from the bed as panic flooded through her body.

"Aw, fuck," Spencer groaned, pulling the bloody tubes out of her dripping nose and throwing them aside.

"Spence, don't! You need that!"

"Well I cad't breathe through it dow, cad I?" Spencer snapped, holding her head back and pinching her nose shut with one hand. "Cad you give be a kleedex, please?" Ashley grabbed the box of tissues and threw it into Spencer's lap, then bolted from the room out into the hall, accosting the first nurse she found and demanding she page Dr. Carlin immediately to her daughter's room. When Paula rushed in a few minutes later, she looked nearly as anxious as Ashley, who was tilting Spencer's chin up for her while Spencer told her again through a handful of bloody kleenex that she was fine.

"Spence, what happened?" Paula asked, immediately sweeping in and moving both girls' hands away so she could see Spencer's face. Ashley backed off without being asked, wanting Paula to have all the elbow room she needed to help Spencer.

"Nothing happened," Spencer said irritably, her voice sounding normal again now that the bleeding had stopped. "I sneezed. I got a nosebleed. I'm not dying or anything."

"Okay...you probably just got a little nick from the oxygen tube when you sneezed. It's not uncommon. How's your breathing feel now, honey?"

"Fine," Spencer said firmly, taking a fresh kleenex and attempting to wipe the blood from her face.

"Okay, we can probably just leave the tubes out now."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. Paula and Spencer both looked over at her; she was as pale as if she'd been the one with the nosebleed, and she had a bloody handprint on her forearm where Spencer had rested her hand when Ashley had insisted on holding her head back to help stop the bleeding. She was shaking from head to foot.

"Yes, honey, I'm sure," Paula said gently, going over to Ashley and squeezing her shoulder. "Come sit down before you pass out." Numbly, Ashley let Paula steer her back to the chair next to Spencer's bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked again, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'm okay, Ash," Spencer repeated, smiling despite the blood still smeared above her lip. "I swear I'm okay." Ashley nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. _Get it together,_ she commanded herself angrily. _You're supposed to be helping, you asshole! _She gave Spencer a weak smile, and Spencer squeezed her hand.

"Well as long as I'm here, we might as well finish up those tests...then Dad can take you home, okay, honey?" Paula bustled over to where Spencer's chart hung at the foot of the bed, and began makes notes.

"'Kay," Spencer nodded, leaning back against the pillows in obvious exhaustion.

"Do you want Ashley to stay?"

"Yeah, I do." Ashley looked up and caught Spencer's eye, and they smiled at each other. Ashley's heart rate began to slow from its frenetic pounding. She sat quietly while Paula wheeled over a complicated breathing apparatus connected to a computer monitor, instructing Spencer to take a deep breath in and then breathe out as hard as she could. The screen showed her lung capacity, though the chart was far too complicated for Ashley to make sense of it. Spencer had to repeat this exercise three times, then another three after taking a puff on her new inhaler. Paula seemed happy with the results, and told them both she would be back with Spencer's dad after she'd signed the discharge papers.

"Ashley, can you help Spence get dressed so she'll be ready to go when her dad gets back?" Ashley and Spencer both stared at Paula in disbelief for several seconds.

"Uhh...yeah, of course," Ashley said slowly, blinking bemusedly. Spencer's face was a total blank as her mother kissed her forehead, and briskly walked out without looking back.

"What the freakin' hell was _that?" _Ashley gaped after Paula had gone.

"That...was my mom acknowledging that you're the only person who gets to see me naked, so you're the one I'd want to have help me get dressed," Spencer said in obvious amazement.

"Wow," Ashley murmured, staring off blankly into space.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. After a pause, she added, "plus...she probably knows I'm not in any shape to take advantage of you getting me naked right now." Ashley shook herself out of her daze, grinning fiendishly at Spencer and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Personal. Slave. Effective immediately...and indefinitely."

"Yay," Spencer smirked. "Well c'mon, slave-girl, get me out of this hospital gown." She held up her arms, grinning, and Ashley happily reached out to obey.


	5. Passing Notes

Hi peeps,

I have to just say that I know I might be going a teeny bit overboard these days making Ashley the best Ashley she can possibly be...it's just my reaction to how much everything SUCKS for poor Spencer on the show these days. I am seriously overwrought here. Really horrible stuff keeps happening for her, and NO one is paying any attention, least of all Ashley! It's just killing me. So here's some more of the Ashley we all know is in there...enjoy :)

**Really**

**Chapter 5**

**By JewWitch**

When Spencer woke up on Monday, the first thing she did was check her phone, unsurprised but still pleased to see the text from Ashley: _good morning sunshine :) how u feel 2day?_ Smiling, she sent back: _better, thx. would be even better if u were here tho ;)_

Ashley was actually sitting in English class for once when Spencer's text came through. Grinning, she quickly began to write back. Aiden glanced over from his seat across the aisle and raised an eyebrow.

"Watch out," he murmured, "Flannigan's been on a no-phones-in-class rampage, remember?"

"Mm, whatever," Ashley shrugged without looking up.

Spencer looked up from her scrambled eggs when her phone chirped importantly, flipping it open to read: _dont worry I M there 3 sharp. aiden sez hi. hows yr temp? _Pushing her plate aside, she began to write back.

"Spence, c'mon, it's just one egg," her dad said with a touch of exasperation, sitting down beside her on the couch with a glass of orange juice. "You need to finish it, okay?"

"I will," Spencer nodded absently, still smiling at her phone as her fingers moved over the keys. "In a minute."

Ashley jumped a little when her phone vibrated against her leg. Glancing up to confirm that the teacher wasn't looking her way, she slipped it out of her pocket. _99.8, so u can stop worrying now_. She gave a small snort, causing a few people to turn. Blushing, she hunched down a little, trying to make herself inconspicuous and invisible, holding her phone under the desk as she wrote back.

"There, I drank all my juice," Spencer said grudgingly, holding up the empty glass to her dad. "Can we turn on the TV now, please?"

"Sure, honey," Arthur smiled, taking the empty glass and kissing her forehead. He felt her jump when her phone chimed, diving immediately for the coffee table to retrieve it. "I doubt Ashley's teachers appreciate her texting you from school all day," he said lightly.

"I know, but she won't stop anyway, and I _do_ appreciate it." Spencer giggled as her eyes followed Ashley's words: _I will stop worrying when u r 98.6 & no more sniffle sniffle achoo! _Even though her fever was down, her face still felt warm when she began to write back.

"I think I'll take that, Miss Davies." Ashley's cell phone was unceremoniously plucked from her hand by Mrs. Flannigan, who had somehow managed to sneak up on her without her noticing while she was checking her newest message. "Let's see what's more important than school, hmm?" She glanced down, ready to read the message aloud to the whole class. There was a silence as everyone leaned forward in their seats, eager for some fresh tidbit of gossip. Mrs. Flannigan glanced up from the message to Ashley.

"My girlfriend was in the hospital yesterday," Ashley said quietly. They blinked at each other. Then, to Ashley's utter shock, the teacher handed her phone back to her silently.

"Put it away, please," she said impassively, and Ashley nodded, with a final glance at the words: _u r so cute when yr being overprotective :) i love you_.

Spencer was flipping channels with her phone resting on her stomach, ending up on a daytime crime drama when she dropped the remote in favor of another vibrating alert from above her bellybutton. _got 2 go, talk l8tr. remember no more nosebleeds, k? _Taking a sip of orange juice, she began to write back with a small smirk.

"Ash, c'mon!" Aiden hissed. "You're gotta get nailed, just put it away already!"

"I will," Ashley muttered. "Just a second..." Her eyes followed Spencer's words, and she had to bite back a small laugh. _no more blood. huge gobs of snot still ok? just clarifying._ Quickly she dashed off a reply, then shut her phone and put it in her bag so Aiden could see, raising her eyebrows as if to say, _ok? _He rolled his eyes at her, grinning like a tolerant older brother.

Spencer's eyes were growing heavy when the chirping of her phone startled her back to sudden wakefulness. _u must be feeling better, smartass :) _She just grinned sleepily, flipped it shut, and closed her eyes, dreaming of a pair of dark chocolate eyes smiling at her, and loving fingers caressing her body.

For the rest of the afternoon, Spencer tried to avoid distracting Ashley with text messages; but occasionally she couldn't help herself from reaching out for a brief moment of her girlfriend's attention, texting _sniffle sniffle achoo! _just so Ashley would text back _bless you :). _She'd watched two movies and even done half of her math homework when the doorbell rang a little after three. The moment the door was opened, Ashley dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Spencer's body, and Spencer melted into her, letting herself go completely limp as Ashley's hands ran gently up and down her back, reassuring them both with the contact.

"Hi," Spencer murmured happily, allowing Ashley to draw back a little and kiss her forehead.

"Hi," Ashley grinned, smoothing Spencer's hair back and stroking her cheeks lightly. "You look a lot better; you're getting some color back." Turning, Ashley picked up her bags from the doorway and led Spencer back to the couch, digging into the contents with an eager grin, like a little girl under the Christmas tree.

"Did you bring me a present?"

"Maybe," Ashley said shiftily, raising one eyebrow mysteriously. Spencer giggled, and held out her hands expectantly. First Ashley handed over a lollypop, then a plush stuffed dog with soft, fluffy grey and white fur, and a large box of tissues.

"Ash, you didn't have to bring me kleenex," Spencer said in confusion, raising her eyebrows in exasperation. "We've got plenty."

"Yeah, but these are like, extra-super-soft," Ashley explained, opening the box and pulling one out so Spencer could feel it. "They're made with lotion or something. And your poor little nose is getting all red..." She reached out tapped the end of Spencer's nose, and Spencer blushed.

"You're spoiling me rotten, you know," she said happily, curling up with her head in Ashley's lap and reaching for her new stuffed dog, cuddling its soft fur.

"That's the idea," Ashley agreed, leaning down and planting a few kisses on the soft skin under Spencer's ear.

"Hmm," Spencer sighed. "I can't wait till I'm all better so I can thank you properly."

"Yeah, who'd a thunk I'd make such a good slave?" Ashley winked. Spencer giggled.

"Maybe I should get one of those kinky leather collars for you, and lead you around on a leash," she joked, unwrapping the lollypop, which of course was watermelon, her favorite flavor.

"You can if you want to." The seriousness in Ashley's voice made Spencer turn her head, still in Ashley's lap, so she was looking straight up at her girlfriend, the lollypop sticking out rather comically as her mouth was wide open in surprise. Ashley grinned at her; not her usual cocky smirk, but a smile so gentle and honest, Spencer felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm all yours, Spencer...you can do anything you want with me. Don't you know that?" Spencer sniffed, her eyes suddenly blurring with tears as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. They held each other quietly for a minute, until Spencer's tears began aggravating her runny nose, and Ashley broke away to hand her a tissue.

"Thanks," Spencer sniffed. Ashley just smiled, tucking a stray lock of Spencer's hair back while she blew her nose. "You're right," Spencer admitted after a pause, grinning crookedly. "These _are_ really soft."


	6. Sniffle Sniffle Achoo

Hello Darling Readers!

I know the last update was rather short, so here is another...the truth is y'all are lucky I am still finding time to write ANYthing these days (ie, staying up till 2am) with my insane schedule! Classes started yesterday for me, and then there's my internship which is supposed to go from full-time to part-time now that school is back in session, but my boss hasn't given me my new schedule yet, so for this week at least I am going to grad school AND working full-time...then there is my OTHER new job which starts tonight: I'm gonna teach Hebrew School at my temple to grades 1-3. How cool, and how CRAZEEE??? So please don't hate me if the next update is delayed, a'aight? I promise I won't forget, I just might have to...re-prioritize :)

**Really  
Chapter 6  
By JewWitch**

Arthur came down from his study a little after five to start dinner, checking in on Spencer on his way, though he knew she was old enough and self-reliant enough to call him if she needed something. It was impossible to ignore your children when they were sick, no matter how old they got. He smiled when he came into the living room and found Spencer with Ashley, curled up on the couch, both fast asleep. Spencer had one arm and leg thrown over Ashley, her head nestled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck; one of Ashley's hands was splayed protectively across Spencer's lower back. Even though he knew Spencer would probably object to it later, he pulled his digital camera out and snapped a silent picture of the two girls, capturing a tiny sliver of the emotion that radiated between them. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed them both on the top of their heads, and went into the kitchen to make paella, making sure there was enough for six.

After dinner, Ashley trailed Spencer up to her room to do homework together; neither of them were surprised when Paula showed up within the first ten minutes to see if they "needed anything," code for checking that the door was open and no funny business was going on.

"Does she think I'd try to put the moves on you when you're sick?" Ashley asked irritably, flipping through her History book with no idea which chapter she was supposed to be reading.

"What, are you saying I'm not sexy right now?" Spencer replied sarcastically, looking down at her flannel polka-dot pajamas and rubbing her red nose with an exaggerated sniffle.

"You're always sexy," Ashley replied silkily, "but right now you need to conserve your energy to get all better. I'm not taking any of it!" Grinning, Spencer leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You are one smooth talker, Ashley Davies."

"That's what the ladies all tell me," Ashley winked, and Spencer hit her on the arm.

"Watch it, slave-girl," she warned. Ashley looked like she might laugh; then her eyebrows knit together and she sneezed instead, her hair falling into her face.

"Oh, bless you! Are you getting sick, baby?" Spencer asked anxiously, a guilty expression blossoming on her face. "I _knew_ this would happen!"

"Relax, it was just one sneeze. I'm fine," Ashley said lightly, picking up her textbook again.

"Uh-huh." Spencer blinked, her expression shifting smoothly from concerned-girlfriend to don't-lie-to-me.

"Spence, I'm not sick," Ashley repeated, laughing a little at her girlfriend's serious expression. "I promise! I feel fine." Spencer blinked, then reached out a hand to feel Ashley's forehead. Ashley scowled, but didn't pull away.

"So?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"You don't feel hot," Spencer said slowly, "but if I have a fever and you have a fever, I might not be able to tell, cause we both feel the same."

"I _don't_ have a fever!" Ashley exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Humor me, okay?" Spencer said in a no-nonsense voice that, for one terrifying moment, reminded Ashley of Paula. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, which Spencer clearly took as a sign of grudging submission, because she got up and walked to the door with an air of determination.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked blankly.

"Downstairs to get the ear thermometer."

"No, you sit, I'll get it. I'm your slave, remember?"

"Ash, I won't let you be my slave if you're sick, too."

"But I'm _not_ sick!" Spencer groaned and flopped back onto the bed on her stomach. Five minutes later, Ashley was giving her an I-told-you-so look over the flashing 98.6. Spencer dropped it after that, and they actually did homework quietly for about fifteen minutes before Ashley started rubbing her nose as inconspicuously as possible, trying not to sniffle or make any noise. It worked until she eventually had to choose between giving in and taking a kleenex, or finally sniffling loudly enough that Spencer would certainly notice. She didn't do either.

_"Huh-choo!"_

"Bless you."

"I'm not sick."

"Okay." Spencer handed her a tissue.

"No, those are for you," Ashley shook her head, pushing it back.

"Ash, I'm pretty sure kleenex are for everyone," Spencer said dryly, with only a hint of a smirk.

"But I got those special for you because they're better, and you need them more," Ashley said earnestly, getting up and crossing to where another box lay on the windowsill. "I can use these." She pulled one out and hastily wiped her nose, then shoved it into her pocket.

"You are a total whack job sometimes."

"Mm-hmm, but that's why you love me," Ashley replied glibly, picking up her textbook. Spencer stuck out her tongue. "Want me to quiz you for the History test you have to make up?"

"Okay, now I _know_ there's something wrong with you. Since when do you care about History tests?"

"I don't," Ashley shrugged, "but you do." The simplicity of this statement warmed Spencer from the inside out, and she realized she must be looking at Ashley very goofily when Ashley demanded, "What?" Shaking herself, Spencer crawled across the bed so she was facing Ashley instead of sitting next to her, making it easier for Ashley to quiz her from the book. Their legs entwined automatically, so Spencer felt Ashley's toes curl when she sneezed again.

"Bless you," Spencer said pointedly, giving Ashley back the I-told-you-so glare she'd gotten a few minutes ago.

"I'm not sick," Ashley repeated stubbornly, like a mantra.

"Says the girl who's sneezed five times in the last half hour," Spencer observed mildly.

"Stop counting!" Ashley whined.

"I will, when you stop pretending you're not sick!"

"I'm not pretending!" Ashley exclaimed, eyes flashing with impatience. "Look, maybe I _am_ getting a little cold, but I'm not sick like you were-- I don't have a sore throat or a fever or a cough that makes me not be able to breathe." She cocked her head and drew her legs underneath her. "I feel okay Spence, I really do. And if that changes, you'll be the first to know...okay?"

"Okay," Spencer nodded glumly, looking slightly abashed as she stared meekly down at her hands. Ashley leaned forward on the bed, dropping onto her hands and knees to catch Spencer's eyes from below.

"Hey," she smiled a little anxiously. She crawled forward until she was not quite in Spencer's lap. "Are you mad?"

"Uh-uh," Spencer shook her head, pulling a tissue from the "good" box and wiping her nose with a sniff. "I'm just sorry I got you sick."

"Aw baby, it's not your fault. It was my choice, and if it means I would've had to stay away from you for four days, I'd make the same choice again." Ashley curled up with her head in Spencer's lap, reaching up for one of Spencer's hands as she spoke. Spencer reached down and laced their fingers together, her other hand busily stroking a few dark curls off Ashley's cheek. They often got lost this way, staring into each other's eyes as the minutes ticked away. They didn't even notice the sound of footsteps on the hall carpet until the sharp knock on the half-open door made them both glance up. Ashley sat up so fast, she got a head-rush.

"Whoa," she mumbled, pressing one hand to her forehead and blinking bemusedly.

"Hi Mom," Spencer grinned weakly.

"Did you girls get all your studying done?" Paula asked pointedly, glancing between them without bothering to hide her search for mismatched buttons.

"Mostly," Spencer nodded. Not needing Paula's totally un-subtle glance at the clock to tell her it was getting late, Ashley chimed in.

"I should get going soon, Spence. You need your rest."

"So do you," Spencer said stubbornly, tapping the end of her girlfriend's nose the way Ashley had taken to doing to her whenever she sneezed. Ashley wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. Spencer bit down a laugh, which turned into a cough.

"You okay?" Ashley asked quietly, her hand tracing soothing circles over Spencer's back even after her breathing had returned to normal. "Want me to bring you some tea before I go, baby?"

"No, I'm fine," Spencer smiled reassuringly. She wanted to kiss Ashley, but her mother was standing right there watching them. "But I _do_ want you to go to the kitchen and get a vitamin C tablet on the way out. Okay?"

"Okay," Ashley rolled her eyes, and Spencer kissed her on the cheek.

"That's my girl," She smiled happily. Ashley blushed furiously under Paula's surprised gaze, but the memory of Spencer's innocent, wide-open grin sustained her all the way home. She'd barely gotten through her bedroom door when Kyla barged in without knocking.

"Get out, mini-me," she commanded automatically, though with no real conviction in her voice.

"Just came to see if you want some tea," Kyla said sweetly. Ashley looked up and saw that her half-sister was actually standing there holding a steaming mug.

"Spencer called you, didn't she?" She asked peevishly.

"Okay, what answer won't piss you off?"

"I'm not pissed off," Ashley shrugged, realizing only after she said it that it was actually true. "But for the record, I'm not really sick; Spencer's just paranoid." She took the tea anyway, seeing as how Kyla had gone to the trouble to make it for her. It was hot and sweet, and Ashley was surprised to find that she liked it. She didn't even know they had tea in the house.

"Well _for the record_," Kyla said, flopping down next to Ashley on the bed, "Spencer didn't say you were dying or anything. She said she thought you probably had a cold, but you might be getting what she had and just trying to act all butch about it; and I should make sure and check on you because, and this is a direct quote, Christine wouldn't notice if you were bleeding from the eyes."

"Hmm." Ashley's eyebrows knit together reflectively. "She'd notice if I was bleeding money, though." Kyla snorted, and pushed her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch the tea!" Ashley yelped, putting it down hastily on the bedside table.

"Sorry." Kyla grinned. Whether for jostling her tea, or because she had the world's most inattentive mother, wasn't clear; but Ashley appreciated both.

"Well thanks for checking up on me, little sis." She gave a lock of Kyla's hair an affectionate tug. "But I'm okay, no worries here." Kyla stared at her for a moment, blinking speculatively, then put out a hand and felt her forehead just as Spencer had done earlier. Ashley rolled her eyes, but didn't move.

"Okay, fine, I believe you," Kyla said finally. "But if you wake up in the middle of the night feeling like death, you'll come get me, right?" Ashley didn't answer right away; this was an offer she'd never had before, not from an actual family member, and it made her feel strangely vulnerable.

"Okay, fine," she agreed mulishly, knowing she was acting bratty but not quite able to stop herself. If Kyla couldn't take it, then she certainly couldn't handle Ashley sick and probably cranky as hell in the middle of the night.

"Promise?" Kyla persisted stubbornly.

"Yes, geez! I promise. Any late-night suckitude will include you, are you happy?"

"Uh-huh," Kyla grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe Spencer said I was butch," Ashley added as an afterthought. "What planet does she live on?"

"She didn't say you _are_ butch; she said you sometimes _act_ butch. There's a difference."

"What is that, some kind of eastern philosophy?"

"Oprah." The two sisters looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Spencer went back to school the next day, fever-free but still with the tail-end of a cold hanging on. Ashley was finally ready to admit that maybe she did have a _tiny_ cold too, but insisted that she felt fine, really, and even Spencer had to admit that she couldn't spot much of a dent in her girlfriend's usual flock-of-hummingbirds energy level. She wasn't coughing or shivering or falling asleep in class; but both of them were sniffling and sneezing for the rest of the week, which earned more than a few jokes about "the cute little lovebirds who shared everything." The only other indicator Ashley gave that she wasn't quite operating at a hundred percent was that, like Spencer, she suddenly had no appetite at all. They badgered each other to eat constantly, but ended up sharing the same cup of ramen noodles each day at lunch, which neither of them would finish.

When Ashley walked into Spencer's kitchen on Thursday afternoon, Paula surprised her by actually asking her how she was. Not her usual, stiff, "Hello, Ashley," but an actual, "how are you doing?"

"Um, I'm fine, thanks," Ashley said as sincerely as she could through the shock.

"Spence said you caught her bug," Paula replied with a note of stubborn concern which, though it creeped her out immensely to admit it, reminded Ashley insistently of Spencer.

"Oh, no, I didn't get it that bad-- I mean, I just have a cold," Ashley stammered, blushing as she realized Paula was well aware that she hadn't caught Spencer's germs from sharing a can of soda.

"Well...just remember our door is always open if you need...anything." Paula was staring determinedly at the carrots she was cutting, and so missed the wide-eyed, open-mouthed looks both girls were giving her.

"Thanks, Mrs. C," Ashley said slowly, shooting a sideways glance at Spencer, who was blinking incredulously at her. "I'll try to remember that."


	7. Happily Ever After

Hello, faithful readers!

Well I bet you're surprised to see an update of this long-forgotten story of mine. I admit, I just forgot about finishing it…and I wasn't really sure how to, anyway. But lately lots of peeps have been asking for it to be finished, and I figured it was only fair to give the people what they want (especially when I'm getting what _I_ want, which is lots of great feedback on my other current stories!) So I'm putting this one to bed, with the appropriately sappy-sweet ending that we all know every Spashley story deserves…hope you all like!

Love,

--JW

**Really**

**Chapter 7 **

**By JewWitch**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Girls, hurry up! We're all waiting for you!" Paula's voice called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Spencer yelled back as she finished tying Ashley's bikini top behind her neck, throwing a bottle of sunscreen into the open beach bag on her bed. "Okay Ash, I think we've got everything. Ready to go?"

"Have you got your inhaler?" Ashley asked, her stock question for the last month. Spencer had gone from touched and pleased with the attention, to frustrated and annoyed by the constant nagging about two weeks ago, but she knew that Ashley really was trying to chill out; she just needed a little more reassurance that Spencer was okay, and would continue to be so. She also knew that just saying 'yes, I've got it,' was pointless; so she reached into her purse, and held up the little blue tube for Ashley to see with her own eyes. "Okay," Ashley smiled. They were just slipping flip-flops onto their feet when a knock sounded on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Paula's voice asked from the other side.

"Wait a sec, Paula, just let me take off this bondage gear," Ashley called back teasingly, with a wink for Spencer, who rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Paula opened the door, with the same half-amused, half-embarrassed smirk that Spencer had just shown her. "Seriously, the natives are getting restless, and we still have to pick up Chelsea. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already." Spencer smiled, grabbed Ashley's hand, and pulled her out the door.

School had just let out for the summer, and the beach was crowded with locals and tourists alike, soaking up the sun and splashing in the waves. They had to walk for a while to find a spot big enough to accommodate Paula's umbrella, Glen complaining every time they passed a decent spot with hot girls nearby. Finally, they all settled down on their towels, ready for a long, lazy day of beach fun.

"So," Ashley said in a would-be casual voice as she rubbed sunscreen onto Spencer's back, "have you decided on your summer plans yet?" Spencer looked over her shoulder at the other girl's poorly concealed expression of half-nervous, half-hopeful worry.

"Welllll…" She drawled, putting on a thoughtful face as she turned to face her girlfriend, one hand running lightly up and down the warm skin of Ashley's thigh. "Going to Indonesia with my dad to do relief work _would_ be an amazing opportunity, and it would look really great on my college applications." Ashley looked down at her hands, and Spencer could hear the slight waver in her breathing that meant she was trying not to cry. That was all it took for the teasing game to be over, as Spencer took her girlfriend's face in both hands, tilting her head back up so their eyes met. "But staying here and interning for Logo is just as impressive for film school…and who am I kidding? I can't leave you for two whole months." Ashley's huge, disbelieving smile made Spencer laugh out loud, until the brunette silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss, showing each other just how much they were both looking forward to an entire summer together. Spencer's hands were still on Ashley's face, fingers gently stroking her cheeks; Ashley slipped her hands around to Spencer's sun-warmed lower back, pulling her in closer.

"Fuckin' dykes!" a fat, sunburned man in a pair of Hawaiian shorts snarled as he passed them. "Why don't you go back to West Hollywood where you belong? This beach is for normal, decent people with families." Before either Spencer or Ashley could form any sort of response, Paula sat up from where she lay sunbathing a few feet down, eyes narrowed in a predatory glare.

"Excuse me, this _is_ our family, and we're not looking for your approval. That's my daughter you're talking to, you fat pig, so show some respect. And that girl sitting next to her loves her more than anyone on this earth loves you, I'm sure." The man opened his mouth, an outraged expression on his red face; but he couldn't seem to think of an adequate response, and simply mouthed soundlessly for a moment before turning and stomping away through the sand. When he had gone, Spencer and Ashley both turned to Paula with wide-eyed, shocked expressions.

"Mom!" Spencer gaped. "That was…kind of…completely awesome."

"Kind of?" Ashley shook her head, and burst out laughing. "Holy shit, Paula, you _so_ kick ass! Remind me never to piss you off again."

"Okay, I will," Paula smiled, pushing down her sunglasses a little to fix both girls with her _I'm-not-really-joking_ stare. "Don't piss me off." The three of them laughed hysterically until their sides hurt. "…So, Ashley," Paula finally said when their laughter died down, "I take it Spencer told you she's decided not to go away with her dad for the summer?"

"Yup," Ashley nodded, beaming hugely at the smiling, sun-kissed blonde beside her. "I'm trying to accept it, but, you know. Now I have to cancel all the dates I had lined up for this week."

"Hey!" Spencer squealed, smacking a laughing Ashley on her bare shoulder. "What happened to being my personal slave until the end of time?"

"Oh, that was just when you were all weak and kitteny," Ashley shrugged, rubbing her stinging shoulder. "Which you're obviously not now," She added, pouting.

"Aw, baby, did I hit you too hard?" Spencer asked, all teasing gone from her voice as she pulled Ashley's hand aside, so she could inspect the very slightly red mark she'd left on Ashley's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She leaned down and kissed the spot, wrapping both arms around her pouting girlfriend's waist.

"Guess I shouldn't piss you off, either, huh?" Ashley teased, leaning happily into Spencer's arms.

"I'd advise against it," Spencer nodded, shifting a little against Ashley's back, so she could wrap both her legs around her girlfriend's hips, resting her chin comfortably on the brunette's sun-warmed shoulder. "You can start by saying you'll come with us to my grandparents' lake house in August." Ashley sat up a little straighter, and looked from Spencer, to Paula, who was flipping casually through a magazine, not looking at all surprised or scandalized by Spencer's invitation.

"Are you serious?" Ashley gaped, blinking at Spencer in open-mouthed shock for the second time that day. "You want me to come on your family vacation? I thought that was sacred, Carlin-family-togetherness time."

"It is," Paula agreed mildly from behind her sunglasses. "And in case you hadn't noticed, Ashley—you're as good as a member of this family now. We've already discussed it, and Clay's inviting Chelsea along, too. There will be rules, of course, and there will also be very strict sleeping arrangements in my parents' house. If you can abide by that, you're welcome to join us." Ashley stared blankly at Paula for a long moment, looking even more shocked than she had when the older blonde woman had defended them to that homophobic asshole a few minutes ago. Spencer broke the spell by kissing her lightly on the lips.

"So?" She prodded. Ashley blinked at her, and a grin spread slowly across her face, until she was positively beaming.

"Baby, wild horses couldn't keep me away." Spencer laughed, and kissed her again.

"No one would ever guess what a romantic sap you really are," she giggled, grinning broadly.

"Mmm…it's our little secret, huh blondie?"

"Not completely." Ashley looked up in horror at Paula's knowing smirk from across the beach blanket. "At least I finally have some way of keeping you in line, now…" She pulled down her sunglasses, and winked at the pair of them.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ashley wondered aloud, rolling her eyes to cover the deep blush that was creeping up her face. Spencer pressed her nose against Ashley's temple, and kissed her ear.

"We've got the rest of our lives to figure that out," she whispered. Still grinning goofily, Ashley stood and offered Spencer her hand, and the two of them ran, laughing, into the waves.

THE END


End file.
